Mellilah Ranon
The Lady Mellilah Ranon is the reigning queen of the Almedae, the eighth ruler to bear the name. She ascended to the throne in the year 4002 at the age of 23 after the abdication of her mother, making her one of the youngest queens to actively rule, and held fast to the neutrality position of her mother through the end of the Everwar. Description A tall, roughly humanoid figure that's obviously not a human. She stands a bit taller than six feet with a willowy build that would be terribly unhealthy on a human, but she looks anything but. Her skin is pure alabaster and is radiant, giving her the appearance of having a faint glow to her. Contrasting with her skin, her pupil-less eyes are vibrantly green, and her full lips are colored burgundy. Deep brown hair cascades down the sides of her face, reaching down to her shoulders. Her arms and legs retain the long proportions of her kin, but the rest of her figure is unusual for Almedae: her figure, while maintaining the narrow shoulders and wider hips that is normal, is yet slightly hourglass-shaped; and while utterly flat-chested by human standards, she does have a slight bosom. Both are unremarkable for outsiders, but notable for Almedae. She is dressed in the subdued yet elegant style of the Almedae monarch. The fabric of the whole outfit is thin enough to be moderately translucent, but since it is as white as her skin, little is revealed except for an occasional backlit silhouette. Delicate gold lace and embroidery decorate parts of her clothes, but it far from being ostentatious. The outfit is grounded in a simple full-length dress that clings to her frame, with long sleeves that end in lace reaching over the heel of her hands. Draped over her shoulders is a long, flowing mozzetta that falls just below her elbows. Over her head is a headscarf that is open at the bottom, the ends of it hanging down her front, reaching to her waist; the back of her neck is covered by it, her hair partially so, but her face and the rest of her neck remains visible. History She was born in the year 3979, seven years before the Almedae returned to Castor. In anticipation for the arrival, which they were on course to at the time, she was named after Mellilah Ranon, the queen at the start of the diaspora, 15,000 years previous. As heir apparent to the throne, she became a monk of the Eohmra at a young age, but with extra urging due to an usual strength in her empathic ability. She made a remarkable pupil and accomplished in eight years of studies what most took twenty years to achieve. Her subsequent promotion to second-in-command of the ranks of the elite Eohmrana warriors -- usually a purely symbolic move before becoming the leader upon taking the throne -- had a functional purpose to it not seen for many generations. When her mother fell unexpectedly ill and incapacitated for a few months in the year 4002, Mellilah became the de facto steward for the length of the sickness. After recovering, however, her mother decided to abdicate even though she had a few years left in her prime, and despite being in the middle of the Everwar. Despite heavy lobbying from both sides in the closing years of the war, Mellilah held fast in continuing her mother's policy of neutrality. However, she did return the fleet to orbit around Castor when it appeared to be threatened, ostensibly for the protection of Almedae interests on the planet. With the conclusion of the fighting she had emissaries sent to the OAU, Concordance, and, oddly enough, the Gray Syndicate. Category:OtherSpace:_Millennium_Characters Category:Millennium Almadae